An Eye for an Eye
by Prince Aleksander
Summary: Kanen has waited several years for the chance to take his revenge on his brother..now that he's become one of the most powerful wetboys to ever live, nothing will stop him from this long awaited encounter. Yet what happens when he can't find his brother? and he hears rumor that the man might be allying himself with the new Godking. What kind of power does his brother have? OC!
1. Brother

_Hello readers, I know that, due to how many people really have read this book, that not many would actually get to read this, but I hope anybody who does read this story likes it... Please R&R this is my first fanfic and _I plan to know ( if there's anything wrong) what I did.

_This is, of course, an OC, I don't think I have the guts to try and recreate Blint or Kylar fully. though they might appear at lease once. :) maybe twice... or three times...hee hee._

* * *

The light filtered through the slim slits of the wooden wall boards, and he sat, bathed in darkness, all thoughts of anything lost in the slow, repetitive, tick-tick of the clock at the far end of the room. He sat in silence, afraid that at any moment his brother would find him. Heavy footsteps resounded in the hallway outside of the small, enclosed room, and the boy squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to make his breathing shallow and quiet, so as to avoid his brother hearing him, just in case.

The footsteps stopped suddenly, right outside the door and the boy's breath hitched in response, his eyes immediately widened and glanced up, pressing his back to the wall and trying to blend into the shadows. He heard the doorknob turn, he heard the whisper of the bottom of the door brushing against the soft wood planks, he smelled the fresh air of outside the room and the heavy stench of beer and alcohol.

The boy kept his head bowed, staring at the floor, but a heavy hand grabbed him by the hair and wrenched his head back, forcing his eyes to come in contact with the hard, brown eyes.

"Hello boy," his brother said in a slurred voice, grunting as he hauled the fourteen year old from the musty closet and threw him into the hallway. "Why were you hiding?" He grunted again as he fell atop the boy, arms near the sides of the boy's head, stinky breath ghosting against the boy's pale face.

It took all his effort just to hold himself from crushing his brother, though at the moment the twenty one year old man had more lustful things on his mind than the physical pain of the teenager beneath him. The boy nearly shouted from panic and helplessness as his brother pinned his wrists above his head.

"S-stop..." the boy twisted, yanking his hands from the large ones of his brother, but his brother easily pinned them again, his lips descended upon the others, and, without thinking, the younger bit down hard on the other's tongue as it entered. So much was his surprise that after that happened he didn't take his chance to escape, just stared...and stared...and stared, at Joseph Yigami, his brother.

Joseph had always been cruel to his him, beaten him, broken him into a thousand tiny pieces, but never had his brother done this to him...never had Joseph been _gay_.

He was too distracted to move, to take upon the one chance he had had, as Joseph pulled way forcefully and glared down at him in surprise and disgust, wishing to wipe that indignation off the other boy's face permanently. For a moment they stayed in that position, eyes locked, until Joseph made another move.

Easily, almost effortlessly, he rolled off and picked his the silver haired boy up, carrying him bridal style into his room, and dumped him on the bed. After that he quickly tore a piece of cloth from his younger brothers shirt and bound his hands with it to the post of the bed. Eyes growing even wider now, so Joseph could see every aspect of them, the silver tried even harder to escape, crying out for help and kneeing his older brother in the face and he leaned down for yet another kiss.

It shouldn't have been that hard for somebody to hear them, yet nobody came, and he could only conclude, as he sank into misery and despair, as he finally let the fight end and let his brother take hold of his body, that nobody ever would come.

* * *

OK, so, interesting thing here is that this is just the beginning, I haven't started on the storyline yet, so don't give up on me!


	2. Wetboy

_So, let's just say you don't know how awful that last chapter was, I just had to get a point across..._

_I hope at least **some** of my readers will fav or review. I'm going to change things up a bit also. :)_

* * *

**_5 years later.-Scene change,_ KANEN**

He had left the inn earlier in the day, sometime around dawn, and he had covered his tracks well enough where even the best hunter in all the lands wouldn't be able to track him. Kanen had come prepared for anything, for death (like always, as was natural) and other wetboys, who would either be seeking to take the job from him or would have been paid to kill him (maybe by the rival of the one who sent him). This person did have many enemies. Kanen had held his own against all kinds of horrors, however, and even though he was prepared it didn't mean he'd give his life away wholeheartedly when the time came.

Yet Kanen had somehow been pinned to the ground in a matter of seconds, face shoved into the wet mud, and he felt as if even hoping to escape was a crime against this person...and he had no idea why. He tried to force all thoughts away, shaking his head slightly to do so, a mistake. The person who had caught him immediately lifted his face from the ground, hand intertwining in his hair even more, and slammed it down with so much force that Kanen felt his world slipping to an end.

"What's your name?" a raspy voice asked. It sounded as if...what, the person was behind a mask? Or had a hood on.

Kanen couldn't answer, knowing that if he opened his mouth he'd be swallowing mud along with knows what. He remained in the position, thinking, and when he tried to move any inch of his body he found himself immobilized.

_Only a few seconds. _he closed his eyes and thought out a scene of him flipping the person off. He became hyper-aware of his surroundings, though while still succumbing to this need to do anything the person said.

The person lifted his head again, but this time didn't slam it back into the ground like last time. Kanen took a sweep of the clearing with his eyes in a matter of seconds before coughing and once again trying to move, but he was held firm, whether by magic or some other means.

"What is your name?" the person repeated more urgently, this time losing some of the roughness from there voice.

Kanen wasn't stupid enough to try to twist around and see whose face it was, so he said, "Damon, my...my name is Damon. P-please don't hurt me. I was just travelling t-to..." to where? he had never been good at acting, except the sniveling, cringing young boy act, he was able to do that, but in this situation he couldn't think fast enough to even remember what his name was. Where was a place that was close by? They were somewhere near Pavvil's grove, he remembered now, he had been sent to kill the son of a rich man not far off, who taking in too much for the nine not to be worried about it. He had been sent by his master...He made his voice as shaky and possible and forced tears to his eyes. "I was just travelling to... Cenaria, to see my father- for- for some supplies to take to... Veledenid, a small town near the Silver Bear hills. Please, please don't hurt me." He sniffled again and forced his relief to not show as the person searched him to no end. Lucky he hadn't been wearing his wetboy grays, lucky he had only two knives, though very, very well crafted knives.

"Well then," a girl said, pulling a black mask from her face and pulling the hood form her head. She played with the strings of the money pouch he had been carrying for just this purpose. _If you're ever attacked by robbers, bandits or any of the like, and somehow they beat you, let them have the pouch you're carrying, but make sure there's not a lot, it has to be just what they'll expect from a poor boy travelling the road if ever you need an alibi. _That was what his teacher, mentor and master had said_  
_

"No!" he shouted, trying to sound desperate. _act as if you're desperate for it, but not enough to risk you're life for, it's what's expected boy._

"Please, you won't have need of it will you? You're lucky I'm not stealing the clothes off you're back you sniveling self centered boy. There are others in this world who have to survive too," the girl sneered while undoing the hair band, letting her honey bond hair fall in waves down her back and over her shoulders, against the sides of her face.

Kanen had to say it was beautiful face, especially framed by that silken hair. It was delicate, but stubborn jawed, and her eyes were hard, though the color of honey, almost like her hair. He stared, sad to say, which made an angry spark appear in her eyes.

"What do you want trader boy?" she spat, turning her back on him and walking towards the treeline.

Something urged him to follow, almost of his body's own accord he launched himself at the girl.

Kanen felt the solid impact, the gasp, and he felt himself land on something soft, something breathing. Dammit, he was pretty sure he had just screwed everything up. To keep himself on the safe side he reached for the money pouch. "That-that's mine, go rob somebody else." All act was gone now, he hardened his eyes and bore into hers, yet as soon as he looked at her his mind went blank. She was so beautiful, why would he want to hurt her? just let her be on her way, make a run for it, and by the time she figured out he had been a wetboy his deader would be dead and he's be long gone, back to where he came from.

But he didn't want to leave her. Another unwanted thought. He grunted, rolled off her and was about to take flight when she herself tackled him to the ground.

"Who do you think you are anyway?" she asked, panting heavily, a knife at his throat.

Kanen kept deadly still, probably wondering how he had gotten into this mess when wet boys were supposed to be so smart. Apparently he wasn't good enough. This probably wasn't the time to be wallowing in self pity though. Kanen grabbed the girl's wrist, twisted it and forced the knife to her own throat while hooking his leg around hers and pulling her under him while he rolled on top of her. When he reached his destination he didn't stop, he quickly ran his hands down her body, forcing himself not to stop when he reached her breasts, and pulled out the two knives, five poisoned needles, and other dangerous things that would become his death if he didn't do something about them.

His ghostly hair fell before his eyes and plastered to his face from the sweat, he searched her face with similar colored eyes before gazing more deeply, and he couldn't believe what he saw, the resemblance all but made him blanch. The outlaw daughter of the father of his deader. This was too good to be true. If the man cared about his daughter he would immediately give up his son. After all, his son was a cripple, though very, very smart. Kanen had seen the boy and his father with his own eyes in the market square on another of his jobs a few weeks ago, back in Cenaria city.

If this girl had been smart enough she would have known he was travelling the opposite direction of the city, and hence her fate might have turned out better.

Kanen couldn't help the grin from spreading across his face, in was cunning, meancing, and full of silent laughter, his eyes glinted as he hauled the girl up, quickly bound her hands behind her back and shoved her down the road. She went wordlessly, confusion showing on her face, in her eyes, she clearly didn't understand, until she saw the building standing before her a day later.

White in the sunlight, the trees surrounding the area filled with the singsong sound of the birds in early spring. The grass a luscious dark green dampened with dark black soil.

His job was to make the father watch his son die, and then kill the father not far from the home, to make it look as if the father had done it and tried to escape before the daily watch arrived down the road, who would always check on the wealthy merchant. It was brilliant, really, the idea he had, and he couldn't wait till the action would arise.

* * *

Kanen was thoughtful about the way he did things here on out. He bound the girl tighter so that blood leaked from the wound, he put as much provoking evidence as possible so that the man would get angry. He would have to give over his cripple son, because at this rate his daughter could do more work and earn him more money than any son.


End file.
